Cybersix Comic Book Series
The Comic Book Series is where it all began. Cybersix was initially conceived as an Argentinean underground comic, first published in May of 1992 by Eura Editoriale and ran on the Italian comic magazine Skorpio, and was last published in January of 1999. The comics have been translated into Spanish and French but never English. The series was written by Carlos Trillo and illustrated by Carlos Meglia. History Creation Cybersix started as an underground comic where Cybersix was originally a police officer. It later evolved to what we recognize as Cybersix today. Trillo and Meglia had drawn inspiration for Cybersix from numerous sources, such as video games, music and newspaper stories, one particular true story being included in the introduction of the first chapter of the comic of Elsa and Mario Rios, a couple that had died, leaving behind forzen embryos that caused a controversy on what should be done with them, and they were ultimately destroyed but a hypothetical question arose on what would happen if a foolish scientist had stolen them and they survived. http://www.nytimes.com/1984/06/21/us/new-issue-in-embryo-case-raised-over-use-of-donor.html Newstory of the frozen embryos The creators had also consulted a psychiatrist to better understand the titular character. Publication The comic series was created by comic book writer Carlos Trillo and illustrated by comic book artist Carlos Meglia. The comic started out as a series of comic strips and was first published in Italy in Italian in May of 1992 by Eura Editoriale and ran on the comic magazine Scorpio. The series was published in 113 weekly 12-pages installments between May 1992 and July 1994, then it was followed by 45 96-pages comic books between November 1994 and January 1999. Parts of this material were later translated in Spanish (first appeared in Spanish in November 1993) and published in Argentina (since 1993 by El Globo Editor) and in Spain (since 1995 by Planeta De Agostini). Collections were released in French, with twelve volumes distributed by Editions Vents d'Ouest between 1994 and 1998. The Adventure of Cyb was also released from Skorpio and published by Eura Editoriale on April 24, 1996. Story Overview The story follows the eponymous character, Cybersix, a genetically engineered woman who had escaped the Nazi scientist, Doctor Von Reichter, who had created her and now fights to survive the monstrous creations he sends after her in the bleak city of Meridiana. Cybersix's past is full of mystery and tragedy, having been raised in isolation in the Brazillian rainforest with her five thousand brothers and sisters, all named with the combination of their series (Cybers) and numbers, created for the sole purpose of serving Von Reichter as super-soldiers as he attempts to rule the world. This plan was delayed, however, as the rebellious nature of the children forced Von Reichter to have them all destroyed and eventually replaced with a more subtle approach to world domination, the Technos, as they take positions of power in government and various other jobs. Due to one of Von Reichter's slaves, one Cyber had survived to adulthood to take on the disguise of a male literature teacher at a delinquent high school as Adrian Seidelman, the identity of a real boy who had died in a fatal car accident and taken by Cybersix to be able to live in the city. By night, she fights Von Reichter's creations sent out to kill her. Throughout the story, Cybersix bonds with the various characters she meets, and soon, she finds herself surrounded by friends and not as lonely as she had been. She also reunites with her long lost brother, Cyber29, who had been put into the body of a panther and now named Data 7, and also becomes romantically involved with Lucas Amato. Adaptations The Cybersix comic had two adaptations. The Live-Action Series and Animated Series. Trivia *After seeing the Dark Angel series when it was released in October 3, 2000, Trillo and Meglia filed a lawsuit against director James Cameron and Fox for plagiarism. However, the two were not able to go through with the lawsuit due to financial issues. Possibly due to the allegations, Cameron attempted to change the story of Dark Angel in it's second season, which was received poorly and the series was cancelled. http://io9.gizmodo.com/a-history-of-plagiarism-claims-against-james-cameron-690974718 Dark Angel and claims of plagarism References External links *2012 translations: April 16 and April 17 *Unoffocial translation by Zannen: https://sittingonanatomicbomb.com/2012/09/05/cybersix-is-done/#more-650 *Unofficial Translation by PharmaDan and Shippothekit: http://pharmadan.blogspot.ca/p/cybersix.html *Italian Issues on Comicvine: http://comicvine.gamespot.com/cybersix/4050-29304/ *Comic on Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybersix Gallery Comic Covers Spanish Volume 1-6 Cybersix numero1 1.jpg Cybersix numero2 00.jpg Cybersix numero3 00.jpg Cybersix numero4 00.jpg Cybersix numero5 00.jpg Cybersix numero6 00.jpg French Collected Edition Cyber6 Fr v11.jpg Cyber6 Fr v21.jpg Cyber6 Fr v31.jpg Cyber6 Fr v41.jpg Cyber6 Fr v51.jpg Cyber6 Fr v61.jpg Cyber6 Fr v71.jpg Cyber6 Fr v81.jpg Cyber6 Fr v91.jpg Cyber6 Fr v101.jpg Cyber6 Fr v111.jpg Cyber6 Fr v121.jpg Italian Specials speciale1a.jpg speciale1b.jpg speciale2.jpg speciale3.jpg|(excluded) speciale4.jpg Italian Collections Coniglio1front-v1,3,5.jpg Coniglio2front-v7-9-12.jpg Coniglio3front-v15-13-10.jpg maxi.jpg raccolta1-v1-3.jpg raccolta2-v4-6.jpg raccolta3-v7-9.jpg raccolta4-v10-12.jpg raccolta5-v13-15.jpg raccolta6-v16-18.jpg retro.jpg retro2.jpg retro3.jpg retro4.jpg retro5.jpg retro6.jpg Italian Issues 1-45 cybersixn1-fantastic_creature_of_the_night.jpg cybersixn2-presidents_prefer_blondes.jpg cybersixn3-poison_in_the_blood.jpg cybersixn4-meridiana_blues.jpg cybersixn5-angels_and_the_damned.jpg cybersixn6-the_power_of_remembrance.jpg cybersixn7-the_hero_and_the_victim.jpg cybersixn8-brother_moon.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn9-what_happened_to_frank_rabitti.jpg cybersixn10-grogro.jpg cybersixn11-black_tale.jpg cybersixn12-the_v-shape_and_death.jpg cybersixn13-reqiuem_for_adrian.jpg cybersixn14-the_truth_is_always_double.jpg cybersixn15-a_magician_in_meridiana.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn16-the_chimera_and_life.jpg cybersixn17-the_beast_in_the_soul.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn18-farewell,_adrian.jpg cybersixn19-in_the_name_of_his_son.jpg cybersixn20-little_tyrants.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn21-the_thing.jpg cybersixn22-all_the_hells_in_the_world.jpg cybersixn23-the_best_revenge_hatred.jpg cybersixn24-an_heir_to_von_reichter.jpg cybersixn25-life_for_life.jpg cybersixn26-hate_fear_pain.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn27-the_last_hope.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn28-the_capital_of_hell.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn29-a_piece_of_the_night.jpg cybersixn30-beautiful_soul.jpg cybersixn31-a_seller_to_a_friend.jpg cybersixn32-a_son_called_gengis.jpg cybersixn33-juliet_and_gengis.jpg cybersixn34-fight_infinite.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn35-the_return_of_lucas.jpg cybersixn36-the_future_is_now.jpg cybersixn37-wild_night.jpg cybersixn38-a_chrysanthemum_for_meridiana.jpg cybersixn39-the_night_of_violence.jpg cybersixn40-the_mother_of_the_monster.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn41-night_on_meridiana.jpg cybersixn42-between_life_and_death.jpg cybersixn43-those_deadly_sins.jpg cybersixn44-chimera.jpg|(excluded) cybersixn45-final_challenge.jpg Adventure of Cyb cyb-ending.png Live-Action Adrian-liveaction colouredcomic.png|A still panel from the live-action series. Category:Information Category:Comic Series